It has become desirable to be easily able to replace housing parts of radiotelephones. For example, customers may want to replace a broken or scratched housing for repair purposes, or to change the appearance of a radiotelephone by replacing its housing with another of a different appearance. Also, there may be a need for radiotelephones to be supplied to dealers without being fully housed, so that the dealers can fit distinctive housings of their own before the radiotelephones are sold. Normally it is the user interface housing of the phone that is replaced in this way.
Normally, when housing parts of a phone, especially user interface housing parts, are removed the internal components of the phone become loose and/or exposed and there is a significant risk of them being damaged. This makes it risky for unskilled people to replace the phone's housing parts, or for phones to be shipped in a partially housed state.